Sweet Lunacy
by KageOkami666
Summary: An Abstract rewrite of TF Animated ending


**Title:** Sweet Lunacy

**Rating:** Pg/Pg13

**Warnings:** None except weirdness and possible spoilers for TF Animated

**Characters/Pairings:** ProwlxJazz

**Setting:** Animated/AU  
**Summary:**** Abstract rewrite of the end of Transformers Animated**

**Not beta read**

**Um… I have no excuse for what you are about to read besides it seemed like a good idea at the time.**

**For millions of years their presence was unknown to one another, two moons orbiting a vast planet. For millions of years they traveled their lonely orbits just missing each other time and again. Finally one day the degree and timing of their orbits converged and they met. **

**At first the two moons passed by one another observing. They were similar but had many differences; One moon was primarily black with dashes of gold flecking his surface the other was primarily white with thin stripes of blues and reds, the two were similar in size and mass though one was slightly larger. **

**As they passed each other they felt a kinship to this moon they had never met before; a kinship they had not felt towards any of the other celestial bodies that they had come across in the past. With great sadness they felt themselves continue upon their designated orbit. Until they felt themselves pulled back to the beautiful moon they had just parted ways with. Slowly the moons pulled towards one another gracefully spiraling together until their surfaces touched.**

**This initial meeting was gentle a brief trade of surface debris as they brushed together tenderly. Spiraling apart the two moons orbited each other once more like figures dancing a slow waltz until the gravity of the other pulled them together once more. This time their meeting was more intimate, the two moons met and rubbed until their very cores came to meet one another and share in the others essence. As they separated once more they ceased to spiral continuously and instead orbited each other as they progressed around the planet occasionally spiraling to meet again.**

Sadly the two moons were unable to spend the rest of eternity like this as one day a great disaster threatened the beautiful planet the moons orbited. The smaller black moon took it upon himself to stop the disaster from harming his dazzling white moon or the planet below. The black moon positioned himself between the impending doom and his white moon. The white moon tried to call out to his black moon, to convince him that there had to be some other way to save the planet below. The black moon simply smiled sadly to his beloved white moon knowing this was the only way that would save his precious white moon and the planet in time. With his final resolve in place the black moon sacrificed himself to the disaster saving his most loved white moon.

With the last of his energy the black moon told his dear white moon "Do not despair for I will not leave you. I will remain with you till the end of days and forever protect you my beloved." With his final words said the black moon concentrated on the debris that remained of his core and carefully placed it around his white moon.

Despite the comforting words of his lover the white moon could not help but despair the loss of his black moon and turned to look away from the planet below. The white moon hung low in his orbit as he stared into the dark expanse of space until one day his orbit brought him to the bright side of the planet. As the light of the planets sun shone around him the white moon saw that the final words of his beloved black moon had been true. His black moon had not left him as he had feared but had enveloped him in rings made of his very core. The white moon rejoiced at finding his love was still with him, even if not in the familiar form he had come to know. As the white moon silently looked upon the beautiful rings his love had bestowed upon him the white moon noticed a beautiful sound was made by the spinning bits that made up his rings. It was as soft a whisper but he knew his rings were singing to him, trying to ease the pain within his core.

As the sun's light warmed the white moons face causing the ice on the surface to melt a little and flow down, the white moon whispered the name of his beloved

"Prowl"

"Jazz," the rings sang back to him, "I will always be here with you even if you can not see me I am here, I will always protect you." With that said the rings continued to sing to the most loved white moon reminding him that he would never be alone.

The End

Authors Notes:

Um…So…Yeah, I have no clue where this idea came from and what made it seem like such a good idea at the time I wrote it. All I remember is it was 3:30 or 4:30 am when I finished and I felt very proud of myself, but once I got out of work and got some sleep I remembered what I wrote and all I could think was What the F*** did I write and why was I so damn proud of it. (I still haven't figured that out) The only reason I am posting this is I am curious as to what people's reactions will be and my friend (who I had text to share my idea while I wrote this) insisted (threatened) that I better post it. So comment I want to see what people say (even if all you have to say is WTF)

The great disaster – yes I realize this is very vague and I never explain it. I just couldn't think or something to do with planets and moons that could equate to how Prowl sacrificed himself


End file.
